FoxM1 is a transcription factor of the Forkhead family. It is also known in the literature as Trident (in mouse), HFH-11 (in human), WIN or INS-1 (in rat), MPP-2 (partial human cDNA) or FKHL-16. The Forkhead family comprises a large number of transcription factors defined by a conserved DNA binding domain called Forkhead or winged-helix domain. The FoxM1 gene was cloned by screening cDNA libraries with degenerate primers for homologues with a conserved Forkhead DNAbinding domain (W. Korver, J. Roose, H. Clevers, Nucleic Acids Res. 25 (1997) 1715-1719). The FoxM1 gene was revealed to encode a Forkhead transcription factor family member that exhibits 45% identity in the DNA-binding domain with five of its closest related Forkhead members, namely FoxA3 (HNF-3γ, FoxC1(fkh-1), FoxF2 (FREAC-2), FoxK1 (ILF) and FoxN2 (HTLF). The FoxM1 C-terminal region was found to have homology (76% identity) with a human partial cDNA encoding an open reading-frame of 221 amino acids, termed MPP-2. MPP-2 stands for MPM-2-reactive phosphoprotein-2 and was identified after screening a lymphoblast-derived cDNA library with the MPM-2 monoclonal antibody, which binds specifically to epitopes on mitotic proteins that are phosphorylated in a phosphoserine-proline dependent manner. FoxM1 binds DNA in vitro through the consensus site TAAACA. This motif shares the core sequence recognized by other members of the forkhead family. In particular, repeats of these motifs, in alternating orientation, were often characterized within the selected binding sequences for FoxM1.
The human FoxM1 gene is a 10-exon structure spanning approximately 25 kb on the 12p13-3 chromosomal band (telomeric position) (W. Korver, J. Roose, H. Clevers, Nucleic Acids Res. 25 (1997) 1715-1719). Two exons, named exons Va and VIIa, also referred to as exon A1 (or rat exon 6) and A2 respectively, are alternatively spliced (H. Ye, T. F. Kelly, U. Samadani, L. Lim, S. Rubio, D. G. Overdier, K. A. Roebuck, R. H. Costa, Mol. Cell Biol. 17 (1997) 1626-1641). Exon Va encodes a 15 amino-acid insertion within the C-terminal part of the DNA binding-domain, and is not seen in any of the other Forkhead transcription factor family members. Exon VIIa represents a 38 amino-acid insertion within the C-terminus of the protein. Differential splicing of exons Va and VIIa in human FoxM1, gives rise to three classes of transcripts, class A containing both alternative exons, class B containing none of the alternative exons, and class C in which exon Va only is retained (H. Ye, T. F. Kelly, U. Samadani, L. Lim, S. Rubio, D. G. Overdier, K. A. Roebuck, R. H. Costa, Mol. Cell Biol. 17 (1997) 1626-1641). Both FoxM1B and FoxM1C are transcriptionally active, whereas FoxM1A is transcriptionally inactive, due to the insertion of exon VIIa in the C-terminal transactivation domain. This disruption of the transactivation domain in FoxM1A not only leads to transcriptional inactivation, it might also cause this variant to act as a dominant-negative variant as it has retained normal DNA binding activity in the absence of a functional transactivation domain (H. Ye, T. F. Kelly, U. Samadani, L. Lim, S. Rubio, D. G. Overdier, K. A. Roebuck, R. H. Costa, Mol. Cell Biol. 17 (1997) 1626-1641).
FoxM1 is overexpressed in a broad range of tumor types, including those of neural, gastrointestinal, and reproductive origin (see Bektas et al., supra; Nakamura et al., 2004, Oncogene 23: 2385-400; Pilarsky et al., 2004, Neoplasia.Q: 744-50; Liu et al., 2006, Cancer Res 66: 3593-602). This expression pattern of FoxM1 is attributed to the ability of FoxM1 to transactivate genes required for cell cycle progression (Wang et al., 2002, Proc Nat. Acad Sci USA 99:16881-6). Increased nuclear staining of FoxM1B found in human basal cell carcinomas suggests that FoxM1 is required for cellular proliferation in human cancers (Teh et al., 2002, Cancer Res. 62: 4773-80). The detailed role of FoxM1 in establishing or facilitating tumor progression and disease management has not been fully elucidated, however.
EP 2 298 896 discloses siRNA molecules inhibiting expression of FoxM1B protein and the use of the siRNA molecules for inhibiting tumor growth.
WO 2011/127297 discloses a composition comprising a FoxM1 inhibitor and Herceptin for the treatment of breast cancer. The inhibitor is for example a FoxM1 specific siRNA or a thiazole antibiotic such as thiostrepton.
The problem to be solved by the present invention was to provide new compounds for the treatment of cancer.